The present invention relates to baking and, more particularly, an improved process for making fudge.
Currently, making fudge involves many steps and ingredients, use of a wide variety of measuring tools and mixing containers, and a resulting mess to clean up.
As can be seen, there is a need for a mess-free process of making fudge that does not involve measuring tools, mixing container, many steps or a lot of clean up.